


The Trench Coat

by gnm277



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom Kara, Dom/sub, F/F, Lena's trench coat, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, SuperCorp, sin - Freeform, so much sin, sub lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnm277/pseuds/gnm277
Summary: Kara wants to take Lena to see the fireworks display for the 4th of July. Kara gets a better surprise instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! I hope you like this, I personally have a thing for Dom Kara and this hiatus is killing me so anyway, here ya go, happy sinning!

It had been a stressful day at the DEO. Kara just wanted to get back to her apartment and see Lena so that they could finally celebrate the 4th of July together. It's the first time they spend it together since they started dating so, Kara wanted to take Lena to the best spot on National City to see the fireworks display.  
  
**Lil Pot Sticker** : _Hey babe, I'm running a little late; it's been a long day /: I should be getting back to my place at around 7 and then going to yours at around 7:15, is that okay? I just need to change really quick before heading out (:_  
  
**Luthor Of My Life** : _It's no problem hun, I'm just glad I get to see you. You're definitely going to love the fireworks display tonight (;_  
  
**Lil Pot Sticker** : _Wait... did you already have something planned? Because I kind of had something planned.._  
  
**Luthor Of My Life** : _Don't worry about it! We'll figure it out when you get here. Love you, don't work too hard! :*_  
  
**Lil Pot Sticker** : _Alrighty, I love you too! See you soon :p_  
  
After a few more hours at the DEO, Kara was able to get to her apartment at exactly 7pm. As she opens the door, she sees a figure standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Lena stood with her hands on her hips. Her hair rested on her shoulders in loose curls. She wore the burgundy trench coat that Kara loved so much accompanied only by a pair of black stilettos. Kara stared for a minute or so and then she spoke. "Lena? What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at your place?" Kara closes the door behind her.  
  
"Not too happy to see me?" Lena asked with a small pout on her lips.  
  
"Of course I am! You look gorgeous, I'm just slightly confused about what we were doing today."  
  
"Well... you said you had a long day, and so I got this idea. The whole point of us to spend today together was to see the fireworks right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not fully sure where youre going with this."  
  
Lena's face changed and a mischievous grin slowly appeared. Her hands went to the belt of her trench coat that was tied in a loose bow. "I want you to feel the real fireworks tonight." And with that, Lena opened her belt and dropped the trench coat to the floor. Kara's eyes went wide and her mouth made a slight gap.   
  
Lena stood with her hands on her hips wearing nothing but her stilettos, her bellybutton piercing, and some words written across her abdomen in what looked like a blue marker. Kara read the words out loud. "Happy 4th Daddy"  
  
Kara's face changed from surprised to more of an intrigued look. "Well I'm glad, you have dinner ready for me sweetheart." In a matter of a few seconds, Kara was wearing only a pair of boyshorts and she was a step away from Lena. Her hand went to Lena's hair  and then pulled firmly. "However, you do know what happens when you call me daddy, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. You can do whatever you want to me. I'm yours."  
  
Kara pressed her lips against Lena's, forceful at first but then more controlled as her lips tasted more of her. With the hand that wasn't entangled in Lena's hair, she reached down and grabbed Lena's  ass firmly followed shortly by a slap that was sure to leave a mark that will last her a few days. Lena loved it. They usually were really well balanced in who had control for the night, so they took turns whenever one needed it more than the other.  
  
Lena's hand went to Kara's chest and the other moved down Kara's abs to her boyshorts.  Kara grabbed her hand before Lena got any farther. Lena opened her eyes surprised at the action. "Go to the bed. I'll be there in a minute." Lena opened her lips about to protest but Kara stopped her. "I said go to the bed. If you don't listen, you'll get punished. Now go."  
  
Lena looked at Kara for a second and then started walking to Kara's bedroom. She waited by the door knowing that she was going to get punished anyway. She knew Kara wanted to be rough with her but she always restrained herself. In a way, Lena always had the control because she knew how to test Kara's limits; however, she did love the power play.  
  
She saw Kara in the living room picking up her coat and pulling out the trench coat's belt, then started walking to the refrigerator. She grabbed a nearby glass and placed a few ice cubes in it. Kara turned around and started walking to the bedroom. She noticed Lena staring at her from the door. "I thought I told you to get into bed. Since you didn't listen to me, you already know what's going to happen. Go sit on the bed." Lena giggled and then complied.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm just really excited." Without a word, Kara put the glass on the bedside table and then made her way to Lena.  
  
"Put your hands together and stick them out for me."Kara wrapped Lena's hands together with the burgundy belt that she took from Lena's coat. "Lie across my lap with your ass in the air." Lena shifted her body so that her ass was at the right level with Kara's hand. Kara's middle finger maneuvered itself through Lena's pussy. A small moan escaped her lips. "Look at you, Luthor. You're so wet and I haven't even started."  
  
"Baby, you make me like this. Do whatever you want to me, please." Kara removed her finger and then slapped Lena's ass... Hard. Once, twice, 10 times. Each one followed by Lena's moans and the occasional "oh fuck". Kara lifted her up and sat her on the bed.  
  
"Now that that's taken cared of, lie back. I want to try something." Lena moved on the bed as best she could with her hands tied and lied in the middle of it. As she was doing this, Kara grabbed one of the ice cubes and put it in her mouth. She climbed on top of Lena and held her tied arms over her head. She kissed Lena gently and then passed the ice cube to Lena's mouth with her tongue. Lena's lips changed into a wicked smile at the new sensation. Kara pulled back a little bit. "I thought you seemed a little overheated" she laughed. Kara kissed her again, more deeply this time. Their tongues swirled around the ice cube for a few minutes as it melted while Kara started grinding against Lena's thigh. They kissed for a little while longer and then Kara pulled back with Lena's bottom lip between her teeth. Lena groaned. Kara lifted herself up and grabbed another ice cube from the glass and placed it on her lips except this time, it was finding its way elsewhere. Kara shifted her so that she was still holding Lena's wrists with one hand but her lips were lowered to Lena's breasts. She let the ice cube melt a bit onto Lena's nipple and Lena arched her back in response.  
  
"Oh fuck baby, that feels so good! Just a bit more.."  
  
Kara responded by swirling the ice cube with her tongue across Lena's bud. After a few minutes, she switched to the other. Lena's hips kept moving in response. Then Kara slowly started lowering the ice cube down Lena's abdomen.  
  
"Wait Kara" Lena panted.  
  
"Is everything okay? Do you not like it?"  
  
"I do, but that's not why I'm stopping you. I really want to... taste you right now." Kara raised an eyebrow at her and then a huge grin spread across her face.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive." Kara took off her boyshorts and then climbed over Lena. She placed her hands on the headboard and one knee over each side of Lena's face. She lowered herself over Lena's lips and Lena started with slow licks. Kara knew she wouldn't last very long after everything that they'd been doing. "Touch yourself while you fuck me. I want you to cum with me." Lena's tied hands went down to her own pussy and she started rubbing her clit following the same patterns as those done by her tongue. Kara started grinding a bit trying to match Lena's pace. "Oh fuck Lena, just like that. Cum with me baby, I'm so close."  
  
Lena increased her pace and just as she starts to cum, Kara topples over, her body writhing on top of Lena's while Lena's hips trembled in unison. Kara's breath came out in short pants of Lena's name as Lena moaned into her. A few seconds pass by and Kara climbs down, unties Lena's hands, and kisses her passionately, then lies next to her.  
  
"This was the best 4th of July that I could have ever imagined. Thank you so much. I really needed that."

"You know I'm here for you whenever you need it. Plus I can't really complain, the ice cube thing took me by surprise but goddamn, it felt so fucking good. I love you, Kara."  
  
"I love you too... and I mean since we have a few more left, I kind of want to try something else with the ice cubes." Kara bit her bottom lip and Lena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, daddy. What else do you have in store for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and if you want to follow my supercorp Tumblr it's: superlez-luthor
> 
> Thanks again, and get ready for the 24th!


End file.
